Northwind Summit
is a dragon's lair located in . Description This dragon's lair is located northwest of Shor's Stone. You can reach it by going through Northwind Mine or by going northwest of Shor's Stone, it's at the peak of the nearby mountain. It has a word wall containing the Aura Whisper shout. Beware when you enter the summit, a dragon will be waiting on the word wall to attack. You learn the Aura Whisper Shout from this wall. Strategy Due to this Dragon being asleep while perched upon the word wall, it's entirely possible to 1-hit kill it with a dagger sneak attack to its exposed tail - provided the Dragonborn has the appropriate gear and perks (tested at level 81, with shrouded gloves and backstab perk to give stealth attack mulitplier of 30 - which seems to work on all dragons, if the dragon's tail is low enough to the ground or the Dragonborn is able to reach it.). If successful, the dragon will immediately fly away but then circle back and crash land onto the summit, deforming the landscape. Another strategy is to simply use the second building as cover to conjure a familiar/atronach while repeatedly shooting arrows and thus escaping its Thu'um. After it deforms the landscape, save and then use rocks across from first building as cover with the same tactic (tested at level 81, master/try-hard difficulty.) Fighting the dragon out in the open, instead of hiding, also seems to work (tested at level 4, novice difficulty). Another possibility is fighting the dragon using Firebolt or Ice Spike, while dualwielding, because with the perk Impact, this will stagger the dragon. This way, it's easy to beat any dragon or dragon priest, as long as the spells are timed correctly. Notable items There is a chest located right in front of the wall, This chest may possibly contain Meridia's Beacon. Also may contain Ebony Armor (level dependent). There is another chest in the second building to the right of the wall There is a vein of Orichalcum over the hill behind the Word Wall. There is a vein of Moonstone to the left of the word wall SSE from the mine. Related quests Speak to the innkeeper in Vilemyr, in Ivarstead, and he will give you a bounty to kill the dragon. Speak to Anuriel, the Riften Jarl's Steward in Mistveil Keep, to receive a bounty to kill the dragon. Bugs * The Word Wall can give the player the shout twice. (confirmed) this will also lead to the word wall glitch in Valthume and/or Volunruud if the Greybeards still tell you there is a word there. * The shack near the Word Wall can be found sunk into the ground, preventing you from entering. The chest is still accessible, but the skeleton inside is constantly moving and makes an annoying rattling sound. *It is possible that if you fast travel away and then back to the location, it wll fix the sunken building glitch. *There have been reported occasions in which the Dragon awaiting your arrival does not attack you, but instead simply stares at you. *If you are in the shack with the Adept-locked chest while the dragon is crash-landing, you can become trapped inside by the raised-up dirt and will have to reload a save. *Sometimes, when the dragon crash-lands, it may land inside of the mountain and you will not be able to get it's soul or any loot it may be carrying. Appearances * Category:Skyrim: The Rift Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations Category:Skyrim: Dragon Lairs